


Boiled Frogs

by Pissenlit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Drug Use, Emetophilia, Gen, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piss, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Urination, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pissenlit/pseuds/Pissenlit
Summary: Deadlock angst.Expect lots of drugs, alcohol, violence, and self indulgent kinks.There's gonna be vomiting and piss.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe & Jesse McCree
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Live In The Moment

Big Earl’s was a hole in the wall bar that attracted a most unsavoury crowd. Heated arguments and fights weren’t particularly uncommon at the seedy establishment. The bartender wasn’t the type to break up fights, nor check ID cards, and the patrons weren’t the type to fret over something as trivial as underage drinking. It made sense that the bar was Jesse McCree’s usual haunt. He usually drank, played poker, and ran his mouth. Occasionally he might go home with somebody, either for fun, or for money if the price was right. He needed all the cash he could get, life was hard and his vices were costly. 

Jesse was drinking by himself when he noticed an unfamiliar face come in. Strangers always stood out at the bar, but this lady was particularly striking. Her eyes were piercing red, in stark contrast to her pure white hair. She dressed too fancy and looked too refined for the squalid building, not that she seemed to feel out of place.

She scanned each face in the room and stopped when she met Jesse’s gaze. The lady marched her way toward him, seating herself beside him at the bar.

“Well, well. Fancy seein’ you here.” She spoke with a smooth drawl, her voice soft yet menacing.

“Do I know you?”

“I don’t know, do you?” She cocked a brow at him.

She was issuing some kind of unspoken challenge toward Jesse, but he couldn’t figure it out. He wasn’t much for remembering faces, but she was unforgettable.

“I don’t believe I do. I never forget a pretty face.” McCree offered her his most disarming smile.

“And I never forget a petty thief.”

“Beg pardon?” He was nothing less than a thief, but he was sure he’d never seen this lady in his life.

“That was you that smashed in my window, wasn’t it?”

Jesse recalled breaking into a luxurious, cherry car the day before. He had been able to get some pills, cash, and a tiny pistol out of it. The sophisticated lady in front of him looked like she belonged behind the wheel of that shiny red car, that was for sure. 

“Wasn’t me.”

“Really? How many other scrawny little cowboys are running around breaking into cars?”

“Never counted, ma’am.” Jesse his feigned innocence. He wasn’t drunk enough to feel like picking a fight, least of all with a lady. Besides that, he was under the distinct impression that she was testing him.

“I know it comes naturally, but you don’t need to play dumb with me. Where did you pawn off my gun?”

“You got the wrong feller.”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, or I’ll cut that lyin’ tongue clean out of your mouth.” 

“Aw, c’mon. You think you could buy me a drink first.” Jesse laughed, making light of her solemn threat.

“It looks like I already did.” She wagged a finger towards his beer.

“I dunno what you’re talkin’ about.” McCree took a quick swig of his beer, trying his best to suppress a grin. “What’s in it for me if I help you find this gun of yours?”

Anger flickered across the lady’s face for a brief moment. “Ain’t you just as bold as brass.”

“Name’s McCree.” He offered a crooked smile.

“Ashe.” Her voice was utterly humourless.

“Right. Can I get you a drink?”

“Double whiskey on the rocks. Top shelf.”

Jesse didn’t worry over the price of her drink, he suspected if he played his cards right he’d be able to get some decent cash out of the lady. He paid for her liquor and got another beer for himself.

“Why don’t you tell me about this gun of yours?” Jesse was still trying to get a good read on the lady. She was rich, smart, and dangerous. 

“Your game is getting old, cowboy.”

McCree offered a slight shrug and rather obnoxiously started helping himself to a dish of whole peanuts. Cracking them open, he dropped his shells on the floor as he went. He was quite pleased with himself as it seemed to irritate the lady. She heaved a sigh and described the very pistol he’d taken from her car, he did his very best to seem disinterested the whole while. When she finished, he split open another shell and popped the peanuts in his mouth. “A pistol like that must cost a pretty penny.”

“Is this a joke to you?”

“Not at all, ma’am. I just figure if I’m helpin’ you track down your one of a kind gun, I deserve fair compensation, don’t you think?”

“That’s gonna depend on the condition of my gun, and how soon I get it back.”

“I wouldn’t worry your pretty little head about that.” 

“In that case I can get you a hundred dollars for the trouble.”

Jesse scoffed. “That gun’s worth a helluva lot more than that.”

“I was under the impression I wasn’t buying it back from you, McCree.”

He mentally kicked himself. Sure, he hadn’t technically ratted himself out, but they both knew he had. “I figured I’d just buy it back for you.”

“I don’t recall hiring you. I like to bargain for myself.”

“You asked for my help, didn’t you? Sounds like a contract to me. Besides, it was a private buyer.”

“Alright. Your deadline is tonight.” Ashe pulled out a silver cigarette case and lit one up with no regard for the fact they were inside. No one else, not even the bartender was particularly concerned about the smoke.

“I charge triple for overnight.” Jesse calmly rubbed the bits of shell from his hands on his jeans and fished out a cigar. “Can I see your lighter?”

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Ashe kept her fierce eyes on him as she offered out her lighter, only to pull it away before Jesse could take it. “One last thing, I’m picking it up with you.”

“I need to make a call.” McCree felt sweat prickling at the back of his neck as she called him on his bluff. He wasn’t so much getting in over his head as much as he was, blindly diving headfirst into some unknown, murky depths. He grabbed the lighter from the lady’s neatly manicured, red nailed hands and lit his cigar. “‘Scuse me for just a minute.”

Jesse desperately needed some fresh air to clear his head. He got up and stepped outside trying to formulate an action plan while he paced around. His feet carried him to his bike and before he knew it, McCree was getting out the very bottle of Adderall he’d stolen from Ashe. He popped one of the pills and dry swallowed it with a grimace. Jesse sat on his bike and pretended to make a phone call, taking a few minutes to calm his nerves.

He didn’t have very much time to think before Ashe stepped outside and stalked over to him. “Let’s go.”

“I wasn’t finished in there.” He jerked a thumb toward the door.

“You are now.”

“I still had beer.” He didn’t care if it was obvious that he was stalling, he hated to see a drink go to waste.

“You can drink and drive on your time, cowboy, not mine. Now shake a leg.”

Jesse narrowed his eyes at the lady and swung a leg over his bike. “Keep up.”

McCree was still grasping at straws, but he kept up his indifferent facade. With a scowl he tossed aside his cigar and started up his motorcycle, revved it up and peeled out. He stole a glance at his mirror and was pleased to see the fleeting image of the lady’s livid expression.

Jesse sped along through the night, almost hoping he might lose Ashe altogether. The optimistic thought was snuffed out when he heard the snarl of her car’s powerful engine closing in on him. For once he was grateful that he lived in the middle of nowhere. The drive would be long and peaceful enough for him to think. Or so he thought. Ashe caught up to him and rode unnervingly close to his back tire, her lights blazing down on him. One wrong move and he was sure he’d be nothing more than a greasy mess on the asphalt.

They were a few miles away from the farm when Jesse began to notice the effects of the Adderall. He was able to calm down and concentrate his thoughts, vastly ignoring the looming threat of Ashe’s car. Along with that, he started to sweat, and a feeling of nausea settled in the pit of his stomach.

McCree slowed down just enough to turn onto a long gravel drive leading up to a cluster of farm buildings. Aside from a few utility lights the place was dark. There were no signs of activity anywhere, not even in the ranch house on the far side of the property. Ashe continued to crowd him until he finally parked in front of a barn.

When Ashe got out, she did nothing to mask her displeasure. “You best not be yankin’ my chain.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” McCree’s heart was pounding as he shrugged her off. “Just wait here. I’ll check--”

“Not so fast, partner. I said I’m comin’ with you.”

“You’re here, ain’t you? Just wait in that fancy car of yours.”

“Where exactly is ‘here’?”

“A farm.” Jesse shrugged and gestured vaguely. “The guy said he was droppin’ it off.”

Ashe’s scowl vanished as she actually started to laugh at him. “Is this a joke? You’re actually a cowboy?”

McCree grew quiet, he didn’t dare give himself away.

“Cut the act, farm boy. Give me back my gun already.” She stepped forward and tried the door of the barn, only to find it locked. “Does your imaginary man have an imaginary key too?”

“There’s a spare key.”

“Prove it.”

“Why would I show you where it’s hid?”

“You got a deathwish?”

“No ma’am.”

“Then I suggest you open this door.”

McCree’s sweaty hands fumbled over his keys as he moved to unlock the barn. He stepped in and switched on the lights. The building housed a couple of machines, a workbench, and some power tools. There was nothing too egregious, which evidently shocked Ashe.

“Now wait here, will ya?” Jesse ignored his racing pulse and twisting stomach as he clomped across the room and climbed the stairs to the loft. He narrowed his eyes back at the lady as she followed along behind him.

At the top of the top of the stairs there were a few storage boxes, a deteriorating couch with a pillow and quilt, a mini fridge, a lamp, and a mountain of clothes and trash strewn about. It wasn’t much, but it was home.

“You live like this?” Ashe was disgusted and intrigued by his squalor.

McCree reached under the stained couch cushions and fished out Ashe’s prized pistol. “You got the cash?”

“Your guy sure knows his way around this dump.” Ashe held out a hand. “I need to take a look at it before I pay you anything.”

“You can look with your eyes, not your hands.” Jesse turned the pistol over in his clammy palms, letting the lady see that it was untouched. “Let’s see the money.”

Ashe pursed her lips and started trying to negotiate a price with Jesse. They eventually settled for an amount that Jesse deemed to be too little, and Ashe deemed to be too much. McCree handed the gun over, Ashe immediately checked if it was still loaded and clicked her tongue at the empty pistol. “You ain’t nearly as stupid as you look.”

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

“No.” Ashe tucked her gun into the back of her belt.

“Well, I appreciate the honesty.” McCree laughed a bit and carefully tucked away his wad of cash. “You can see yourself out.”

“Now hang on, you don’t seriously live.. Here.. Do you?”

“What’s it to you?” Jesse bristled at her disdain.

“Nevermind.” Ashe’s face softened ever so slightly. “What do you have to drink?”

“What?”

“Let’s drink, cowboy.”

McCree paused, carefully considering whether or not he should kick the lady out. With great reluctance, he pulled a couple bottles of beer out of his fridge. “You play cards?”

“Why? You lookin’ to lose that cash?” Jesse gave her a playful grin and arranged a storage box as a makeshift table, kicking his clothes and garbage out of the way as necessary.

Jesse was feeling much more at ease, knowing that Ashe wasn’t livid over her gun. As his anxiety waned, he was feeling particularly sociable, courtesy of the Adderall. They chatted, Jesse flirted, and they played several hands of poker. Jesse did well for himself at first, knowing when to bluff, and when to fold. He was even brazen enough to try sleight of hand. If Ashe noticed him cheating, she didn’t let on, nor did she accept his advances.

Though he felt better on the whole, McCree’s stomach still wasn’t sitting right with him, but he did his best to ignore it. Naturally he fueled the fire with a beer, then two, and before long he and Ashe had cleared his mini fridge of the dozen or so glass bottles he’d had in there.

“You got a bathroom in here, cowboy?” Ashe’s bladder had to be just as full as his, and Jesse was starting to have a hard time sitting still.

“Yeah, about that..”

“Seriously?” She cocked a brow at him, trying to decide whether or not he was being honest.

“No, no. Uh, it probably ain’t what you’re thinkin’..” Jesse stood up and started to lead his way down the stairs, swaying with each step he took. “I got one of them compostin’ toilets.”

“Okay, what exactly does that mean?”

“Well, it ain’t got no plumbin’. And uh, well, to be frank with ya, I ain’t got it cleaned out.” Jesse fidgeted at the bottom of the stairs, vaguely waving to a plywood panel shielding the spandrel. There was no door, just a sheet Jesse had nailed in place for the illusion of privacy.

Ashe stared at him for a moment and shook her head. “I’ll go outside.”

“Serious?” Jesse hadn’t anticipated that she would want to use his dry toilet, but he hadn’t expected she would be comfortable outdoors.

"Yeah, and if you set one foot out that door, you're ass'll be grass." Ashe pointed at her throat and made a slicing motion across it before she stepped outside to relieve herself. 

"Yes ma'am." McCree felt no inclination to do anything so creepy and gave an assured nod. While Ashe might not have been inclined to use his self-contained toilet, Jesse had no such reservations. He stepped into the nook beneath the stairs and lifted the secured lid of his toilet. He wasted no time undoing his pants and taking aim. His bladder was stretched beyond full capacity as he started a strong stream. It took a few seconds before he started to feel any relief, as his bladder had been aching. Once he squeezed out the last few drops of urine he let out a little sigh of relief and fixed his clothes. Jesse closed the lid once more and gave his hands a wipe on the side of his pants. 

Once he stepped out of his toilet cubby, McCree lit up a cigar to cover the stench and ambled back upstairs, plopping down on his couch. Ashe let herself back in and joined the cowboy in the loft, looking utterly vexed.

“Why would you ever choose to live here? Do you have a bed? Or a shower?”

“Thinkin’ of stayin’ the night? The couch pulls out.” Jesse wiggled his eyebrows and gave the ragged couch a firm pat.

“Not a chance.”

“Next time?”

“Ain’t gonna be a next time, McCree.” She gave him a coy little grin and lit a cigarette. “I’m going home.”

“Meet me at Big Earl’s tomorrow night?” All at once Jesse’s stomach ache worsened in the face of imminent rejection. His bladder may have been emptied, but his belly had far too much beer in it. Getting up rather abruptly, he crammed his cigar into a makeshift ashtray and grabbed the empty case of beer off of his fridge. Jesse belched and gagged, his mouth filling with far too much saliva. 

_Why oh why did this have to happen in front of such a pretty lady?_

McCree could only focus on the bottom of the cardboard box as hot bile lurched up his throat and out his mouth with a pained grunt. He grimaced as his foamy puke splattered inside the box. It smelled worse than it looked, prompting his stomach to heave again, forcing out another bout of yeasty vomit. The liquid gushed out of his nose and mouth, getting into his unkempt hair and the meager facial hair he could grow.

Jesse let out a weak groan and spat a few times into the box. He moved to sit down on the couch, belatedly tucking his hair behind his ears.

“Good night, McCree.” Ashe turned and walked away from the pitiful sight. She paused when she reached the doorway, but if she said anything it was lost on Jesse as he gagged loudly and retched again.

A moment later he heard her engine turn over, followed by the receding crunch of gravel beneath her tires. He wiped at his mouth and leaned back against the couch with an exasperated groan.

“So much for that.”


	2. Swimming With The Sharks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe takes McCree to a party so she can get what's rightly hers
> 
> There's piss in this one

Jesse’s routine stayed the same as ever for a few weeks following his brief encounter with Ashe. He worked his ass off on the farm during the day, and spent his free time getting up to no good. Just when he thought he’d never see the lady again, he found her car sitting in front of the machine shed he called home.

He wished he wasn’t caked with dirt and dripping sweat, but there wasn’t much he could do about that. She was the very picture of class and sophistication as she got out of the car and leered at him.

“I’ve been waitin’. What took you so long?” Ashe crossed her arms.

“Nice to see you too.”

“Get in.”

“I gotta shower.”

“There’s time for that later. You’ll take a proper shower, instead of whatever it is you do here.”

“Ohh.. Is this a date?” Jesse sauntered over and ran a hand through his dripping hair, offering her a crooked smile. He refused to acknowledge her furious tone of voice. “You gonna help me get squeaky clean?”

“Don’t hold your breath, McCree.” Ashe recoiled as the young man got too close. “You smell like shit!”

Jesse lifted an arm and sniffed himself. The teen was a reeking cocktail of dirt, sweat, and horse shit. “I guess so. Where are we headin’?”

Ashe leveled a glare at the sweaty boy and made a quick shooing motion. “I changed my mind, you ain’t ruinin’ my seats. You got five minutes.”

“Or what?” Jesse stood his ground, frowning at the lady. It took all of his willpower to be so indifferent. Not a day had gone by that he hadn’t wondered about Ashe.

“The rubber’s gonna hit the road.” Ashe gave a facetious smile and got back in the car.

McCree’s lazy smile faded almost instantly. Her threat was too real for him not to take seriously. He marched himself inside and reappeared in less than a minute with an armful of clothes. He rounded the side of the building to his outdoor shower stall and stripped off. The cold water was even further motivation for Jesse to be quick about washing. He lathered up and rinsed off as quickly as possible. Covered with goosebumps, McCree dried off hastily and wriggled his damp body into some clean clothes. 

As he came back around the building, Ashe was turning her car around and started to pull away. Jesse tossed his dirty laundry to the ground and ran up the drive behind her, waving an arm. “Hey! I’m here!”

She rolled to a stop and waited for McCree to run up and climb in the passenger seat. Before he could do so much as close the door, Ashe put her foot to the gas. 

“Take it easy, would you? Where are we goin’?” Jesse reached forward and closed off the a/c vents that were blowing on him. He was still chilled from his shower.

“I’m extendin’ your contract. I got a job for you.” Ashe put the pedal to the metal just as soon as they hit pavement.

“Yeah? What’s in it for me?”

“Consider this is a chance to broaden your horizons, cowboy.” She gave him a scornful look from the corner of her eye.

“That’s all well an’ good, but see, my horizons are just fine. It’s my wallet that needs broadenin’.”

“Hundred up front. We’ll discuss the rest when it’s all said and done.”

“What’s the job?” Jesse was appeased with that answer. He was glad to see Ashe again, the cash would be icing on the cake for him.

“I’m just takin’ back what’s mine. Your job is gonna be standin’ around, lookin’ mean, and keepin’ your mouth shut.”

“Two outta three ain’t bad, right?”

“Best watch yourself.”

They drove for quite some time, eventually pulling up to a gated driveway. Jesse was quiet as Ashe, or Ms. Elizabeth, was buzzed in and pulled up to a sleek mansion. He knew she was rich, but he hadn’t had an inkling as to how filthy rich she was. 

“You live here?” Jesse couldn’t mask his astonishment.

“Pick up your jaw, and keep it shut.” Ashe parked the car and turned to get a look at McCree. “Consider yourself on the clock as of now. Don’t you go makin’ a fool out of me, am I clear?”

“As mud.” Jesse offered a playful grin, trying to push Ashe’s limits.

Ashe wasn’t humoured with his antics. She got out of the car and headed inside, letting Jesse trail along behind her. To his credit, McCree kept quiet as he suddenly found himself in the alien world of wealth.

He didn’t have time to take in the lavish mansion as Ashe strode up an exquisite staircase and led him down a hallway. Jesse followed her into an open doorway to be startled by the hulking form of an omnic dressed, almost comically in a tuxedo.

“Bob here is gonna help clean you up.”

“I already showered.”

“I ain’t talkin’ about wallowin’ around in some water hole.” Ashe gave the omnic a shove. “Bob see if you can’t make him presentable.”

Jesse and the omnic blinked at each other before Bob ushered him into the bedroom’s en suite bathroom. McCree argued with the unyielding omnic, but was ultimately forced into the shower while the butler lurked just outside. There was no denying it was nice to take a hot shower with good water pressure and an array of fancy soap, shampoos, and conditioner.

Jesse took a good, long shower, being unusually self-indulgent. He was sure he’d never have such an opportunity again. The water ran hot from not one, but two showerheads, and with good pressure. He was given a towel that was thick and fluffy to dry himself off with and was forced into a seat at the bathroom’s vanity. The butler started to make over him, brushing and toying with his hair. McCree wasn’t so fond of the invasion of his personal space. He started pushing and shouting at Bob, not that it did anything to deter the omnic.

The commotion eventually attracted Ashe’s attention. She appeared in the bathroom doorway as Bob was brandishing a pair of scissors, determined to cut McCree’s shaggy hair. “Keep it down in here!”

“Get him off’a me! I never signed up for this!”

“Settle down! He ain’t gonna hurt you, he’s just gonna fix you up. Looks like your hair lost a fight with a raccoon.”

“What?” Jesse was rather embarrassed to have Ashe insulting him while he was in nothing more than a towel.

“It looks like shit. Did you do that by yourself?”

“Yeah.” Jesse looked at his wet hair in the mirror. It was choppy and uneven, but he didn’t think it seemed so bad.

“If you wanna be seen with me, you’re gonna let Bob trim you up good.”

“Wait..” Jesse continued to frown at his reflection for a moment before he glanced at the lady in the mirror. Ashe was all dressed up, looking even more menacing than she had before. “So it is a date!”

“Wastin’ time.” Ashe took her leave, refusing to humour his attempt at flirting.

“Look, I don’t want you choppin’ much off, y’hear?” Jesse turned to address Bob, and was surprised that he was given a nod. McCree hadn’t considered being civil with the silent omnic up until that point, and felt silly for it almost at once.

McCree watched as the bulky butler carefully evened out his hair and blow dried it out. It wasn’t much shorter, but even Jesse had to admit that it was a big improvement. With a bit of trust fostered in Bob, he let the omnic shave his face, cleaning up the peach fuzz that was his mustache and the patchy scruff on his chin. Bob finished by neatly trimming up his sideburns. Though Jesse had a baby face, his sparse facial hair had done more to emphasize that than cover it up.

After Bob had groomed McCree to Ashe’s standards, the omnic helped him get dressed and corralled him back to Ashe’s car, silently insisting he sit in the back seat. Ashe joined him in the backseat. Bob occupied the front seat and started to drive.

“Let’s establish a few ground rules, McCree. Number one, don’t talk to anyone by yourself, two, no actin’ sweet on me.” She started counting on her polished fingers. “Last, but not least, do not humiliate me.”

“I wasn’t expectin’ this to be so stuffy.” Jesse fussed with the tight collar of his shirt.

“I got somethin’ to take the edge off, if you think you can handle yourself.”

“Of course.”

“You ain’t gonna toss your cookies again, are ya?” Ashe smirked ever so slightly, relishing in embarrassing Jesse. She reached in her purse and took out a pill bottle. Shaking two Xanax out, she popped one in her mouth and offered the second to McCree.

“No, ma’am.” Without a second thought Jesse took the tablet and popped it in his mouth without questioning the lady. Ashe offered out her flask, letting Jesse wash the pill down with a fiery swig of whiskey.

Bob eventually pulled them up to a gated driveway. They were allowed in and slowly pulled up the lengthy, manicured drive. Even with a light buzz Jesse was getting an inkling that he was once again plunging into something deeper than he could understand.

It was easy enough for Jesse to follow Ashe’s orders, as he was thrust into an alien world of opulence. He followed her inside the mansion and let her handle the introductions. All the guests in the lavish foyer looked too perfect to be real, making McCree feel rather inferior, despite the fact that Bob had cleaned him up nicely.

Before Jesse could spiral too much he started to feel a warm haze ease into his mind and body. He wasn’t sure what Ashe had given him, but he was grateful the high helped him play it calm and cool as he was introduced to a slew of rich, educated folks. 

The soiree seemed too good to be true. Ashe did almost all of the talking, while McCree got to stand around and eat hors d’oeuvres that were offered by servers milling around. While he could tell Ashe was irritated with him eating so much, Jesse was too mellowed out to worry about upsetting her. He had eaten very little all day, and the drug was making him feel especially hungry.

McCree filled himself up on shrimp, caviar, charcuterie, and fine chocolate. He was offered champagne infused with gold flakes, and Jesse was all too happy to clink glasses and celebrate with perfect strangers.

After a few flutes of sweet champagne, Ashe led Jesse out in the fading evening light to a softly lit botanical garden. Taking him a little ways away from any listening ears, she lowered her voice. “Don’t get sloppy, McCree. We still have a job to do.”

“Right, right.” He offered Ashe a stupid grin, struggling to take her seriously. “Hey, listen, I gotta find a bathroom.”

“You can hold it.” Ashe let out a strained sigh and shook her head. “Don’t ruin this for me, alright? We’ll be out of here before you know it.”

“What’s the hold up?”

“None of your business, cowboy.”

“Alright. I’m gonna go piss.” Though Jesse’s hands and face were starting to feel numb, his bladder was achingly full. He saw no reason why he shouldn’t relieve himself, especially since Ashe wasn’t doing much more than socializing.

McCree stepped around the lady and started back inside, but was stopped short as he felt Ashe’s tight grip on his arm.

“I’m callin’ the shots here, you hear me? I don’t expect you learned much social grace bein’ raised in a barn, but there’s a way we do things around here. Just keep stuffin’ your face if that’ll shut you up.” Ashe noticed the vacant look on Jesse’s face and dug her nails into his arm. “Fifteen minutes. Can you hold it that long, big boy?”

McCree reddened noticeably, though it was hard to tell if Ashe had flustered or embarrassed him. He let out a sigh of his own and nodded.

Ashe let go and led him back inside. Jesse took another glass of champagne, earning himself a sidelong glance from Ashe. He could tell she wanted to say something to him, but she wasn’t going to make a scene in front of her socialite friends. McCree merely held his flute of champagne, idly observing the shimmering flecks of gold in the glass. His bladder was much too full for him to actually consider drinking anything, even though he wanted to spite Ashe for insinuating that he was too drunk.

Jesse found out the hard way that after fifteen minutes they would not be leaving, Ashe would instead be chatting away about a vacation that he didn't care to hear the details of. McCree cleared his throat a couple of times, earning himself a dirty look and nothing more. Shifting restlessly from one foot to the other, he downed his champagne in a few quick gulps and stalked away to search for a restroom. He didn't think he could wait much longer while Ashe and her friends droned on and on. 

McCree couldn't even leave the room before Ashe caught up to him, grabbing his arm once again. 

"Where do you think you're goin'?" She hissed in his ear. 

"Take a guess." Jesse kept walking, dragging Ashe with him. 

"Alright, alright. Let's get this over with." Ashe tugged him through a door and down a hallway. "Don't dawdle." 

McCree pulled a face, and followed Ashe quickly through the hallway, trying his best to ignore the pain of his bladder jostling with every step he took. Ashe took him up a staircase and to the end of the hall. She stepped in a bedroom and waved McCree to follow her. 

He stepped in and looked around the huge bedroom. "Hurry it up--" 

Ashe reached up and pressed a finger over Jesse's lips, softly shushing him. The tiny pistol McCree had stolen from the lady had seemingly appeared from nowhere in her other hand. 

"You're gonna be my lookout."

"What's the gun for?" 

"Just a precaution. Now be quiet before somebody hears you." 

Jesse felt a degree of uncertainty, but he couldn't focus on much more than his burning bathroom urge. Rather than worry about the potential consequences of Ashe bringing a handgun with her, McCree squeezed his legs together and listened to any sounds that might be coming from the otherside of the bedroom door. 

McCree paid no mind to Ashe as she scoured the room for whatever it was that she was looking for, trying not to make much noise, or mess as she went. Her quiet shuffling coupled with the ache in his bladder distracted Jesse from his post. Someone was approaching, but only once they were nearly at the door did Jesse realize and wave to Ashe to get her attention. She tucked something in her pocket and slipped away into the attached bathroom and out of sight. 

Jesse wasn't close enough to follow her and quickly dropped to the hardwood floor and scrambled beneath the bed to hide. A few seconds later two people burst into the room. McCree couldn't see them, but he could hear their laboured breathing and the rustle of clothes being removed.

He shut his eyes tight, the pain of laying on his tummy was almost unbearable with his distended bladder. He could think of nothing else but how badly he needed to pee. McCree bit his knuckles as he felt a gush of heat soak into his underwear as he briefly lost control. He was trapped in his cramped hiding place as the two lovers fell onto the mattress above. 

Forced to listen to the foreplay happening over his head, Jesse stayed quiet as his bladder twitched again, letting out a second burst of urine that spread out under his hips in a warm pool. His body clamped down, unwilling to allow him full relief in such a foreign position. While he did feel ashamed of himself for wetting his pants, McCree was still aching for relief. 

Relaxing his nerves wasn't too hard for the inebriated cowboy, but his bladder proved much more stubborn. Pushing down on his muscles only made him feel worse. He took a few breaths and tried to ignore the squeak and rock of the bed while he tried to piss himself again. He spent a minute or two squirming and clenching before he found a position with his thighs apart and hips slightly raised up in which he could get a slow stream going. He wetted and rewarmed his clammy pants, unable to bear down very much without causing his bladder more discomfort. 

Jesse was certain he'd never peed so much in his whole life, soaking down his thighs and up his belly as he was forced to lay in his lake of urine. The smell was almost suffocating for him, but the couple didn't seem to notice it. 

His clothes soon turned cold and felt itchy, and it was a struggle to sit still. He endured the rest of the pair's romp in the sheets and listened to them get up. They talked for entirely too long before one person left and the other went to the en suite bathroom. McCree waited for a minute, expecting to hear Ashe getting found out. There was no screaming, no shooting, nothing from the bathroom. Jesse didn't dwell on it for too long before he dragged himself out of his puddle and got to his feet. His clothes were clinging to him, while urine dripped down his waist and legs. 

He left a short trail of footsteps into the hall, continuing to dribble down the stairs. He stepped into the first door at the bottom of the stairs and was glad to find it empty. McCree went to the window and after a brief struggle with the lock, he pulled it open and forced his way out through the screen. 

The sun had fully set, somewhat helping to hide the fact that Jesse was soaked. He wandered around the side of the house to the front. The house and driveway were well lit, making it a little more obvious that something was off about the young man, but the lights cast peculiar shadows, affording him a small degree of modesty. 

McCree scurried across the pavement and searched for any sign of Ashe or her car.

"McCree!" 

Jesse nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard his name angrily whispered from behind his shoulder. His eyes frantically darted around, but he seemed to be alone. 

"Who's there?" 

"Up here!" Jesse looked up. Just as he recognized Ashe's hushed voice he finally noticed she was on a rooftop of the house, apparently she got out a window too. "Get over here and do somethin'!" 

Raising his brows in surprise, he headed to the veranda and held his arms out. "Jump." 

"Are you.." She stared down, gauging the risk of the fall and cleared her throat. "Are you wet?" 

Jesse's face warmed up at the innocuous question. Putting his arms down, he crossed them over his chest. "You want my help or not?" 

"Why are you wet? Did Kenzie find you?" 

"Who?" 

"The host.. Nevermind. Go get Bob." She pointed at a cluster of parked cars, having lost her patience. 

Jesse glared up for a moment. "Why don't we talk money first. I want five hundred." 

"Dream on. Two." 

"I'm gonna head out. Good night." Jesse turned and walked away, trying to stifle a petty chuckle. 

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you, McCree!" She grew more agitated as she was ignored. "Fine! You got yourself a deal. Go get Bob." 

Jesse was pleased with his bargaining skills and went to find Bob. McCree was a bit surprised to find the omnic still sitting in the car by himself. He tapped on the passenger side window. 

"Hey, uh, Bob? Ashe got herself in a bit of a pickle." McCree saw confusion and concern swirl over Bob, finally settling on anger as he got out of the car. "It's okay, she's ain't in no more trouble than a kitten stuck up a tree." 

Jesse pointed to where Ashe was standing on top of the porch. The omnic seemed visibly relieved that the lady wasn’t in any immediate danger. Bob spared a glance at McCree and faltered for a moment. The butler stepped around the car and quickly removed his jacket. He handed the garment over to Jesse, giving him a firm pat on the shoulder.

Taken aback by the kind gesture, McCree watched, dumbfounded from a distance while Bob helped get Ashe down. Jesse pulled on the oversized jacket and wrapped it around his wet body, and got in the front seat of the car. Bob’s coat was long enough to go under his wet bottom, somewhat helping to protect the upholstery from Jesse’s potty pants.

Moments later Ashe climbed in the backseat and sniffed the air. “What is that smell?”

“Dunno.” Jesse squirmed uncomfortably, knowing the stench of his accident was all too obvious in the confined space of the car. Just as soon as Bob got in and started the car up, McCree put his window down.

“Did you piss yourself?” Disgust was plain in Ashe’s voice, making McCree glad that he didn’t have to see her face.

“No.”

“Liar.”

“Did you get what we came for?” Jesse changed the subject as Bob drove them back the way they came.

“Of course.” Ashe smiled and lit up a cigarette, helping to mask the smell of piss.

“Well, what was it?” Jesse finally dared to glance back at Ashe.

“A ring.” Ashe reached into her pocket and plucked out a gold ring. “A signet ring.”

“A what now?”

“It’s a ring.” Ashe held it up, letting the cowboy squint at the crest on it, though not for too long.

“Right.. And you had left it in that lady’s bedroom?” Jesse knew there was something fishy about the ring.

“What are you tryin’ to say?”

“I ain’t sayin’ nothin’. I’m just wonderin’ why you didn’t ask your friend to give you back your ring.”

“Let’s be clear now, McCree. Kenzie ain’t my friend, no more than you are. She and I have a mutually beneficial understanding.” She slipped the ring back in her pocket and blew a puff of smoke at McCree. “You best let me worry about it. Why don’t you just focus on your housebreaking?”

“Gimme my damn money.” Jesse growled and turned away from Ashe’s stinging remarks. She was right, they barely knew each other, and that made her admonishing that much more humiliating to endure.

“Everything in time. Say, you didn’t let anybody see you in your current state, did you?”

“Are you kiddin’ me?” Jesse raised his voice, his shame turning to outrage.

“Well, did you?”

“No!”

“Kenzie didn’t see you?”

“I said no!”

“You expect me to believe that?”

“Yep! Not that it’s any of your damn business.”

“Now that’s where you’re wrong, this is very much my business. It’s my reputation on the line, McCree, not yours. So I suggest you stop this little temper tantrum before you do something you’re gonna regret. Here’s the deal, we’re going back to my place and you’re gonna take a nice long shower and calm your ass down. Bob’s gonna bring you somethin’ more comfortable to wear, alright? Then, we’re gonna discuss what happened here tonight like adults, y’hear? I need to know with full certainty that ain’t nobody gonna think we had nothin’ to do with this here ring goin’ missin’ tonight, okay? I’ll pay you the money just as soon as you tell me what happened and I know we’re cleared. You’ll get your cash, we’ll have a drink, and you can stay the night. How’s that?” Ashe carefully defused the situation, and extended a cigarette and lighter as a peace offering.

Jesse took the cigarette and smoked for the rest of the drive back to Ashe’s estate, where he followed her plan once again. He calmed down and sobered up considerably after he showered and scrubbed away the itchy residue of his urine. He felt even better still in a clean t-shirt and soft, dry sweatpants.

When he emerged from the bathroom he found Ashe waiting on the edge of the bed with two empty glasses and a bottle of bourbon on a platter. “Better?”

“Much.” Jesse tried not to get his hopes too high, wondering if Ashe had been serious about letting him stay the night.

“Come sit.” She gently patted the bed. “Tell me what happened after I got out tonight.”

McCree took a seat with Ashe and watched as she poured them each a nightcap, though she didn’t offer the glass to him until he began his explanation.

“Alright, well. Just as soon as you got out, I hit the floor and got under that lady’s bed. She comes bustin’ in there with someone and they start knockin’ boots. I didn’t have nowheres to go, so that’s why I, uh, well, couldn’t..” He looked down at the glasses and reached to take one. Jesse took a sip and glossed over his accident. “One of ‘em left, the other went in the bathroom. Coast was clear, so I ran the hell outta there, went downstairs and got out a window before anyone saw me. Then I found you stuck up on that roof.”

“Hmm.” Ashe seemed surprised to hear about the sexual encounter, but was otherwise impassive. She handed over a few crisply folded bills and downed her drink. She set her glass on the platter and stood up. “You can sleep in here if you want.”

“What, but I thought..” Jesse blushed and forced himself to shut up as she started to walk away.

“Thinkin’ ain’t your strong suit, is it?” Ashe grinned at him from the door and blew a kiss. “Good night, McCree.”


End file.
